Goten in High School
by DBZ fan1
Summary: Goten goes to high school, Good thing Trunk's is there or is that an bad thing.


Goten in High School  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Goten, Trunk's, Gohan or any thing to do with Dragon Ball Z. Please don't sue me I have no money.  
  
Summary: Goten goes to High School. Good thing his best friend Trunk's is there to, or is that an bad thing. Your going to have to read to find out. What do you think of my first fan fic ever. Give feed back good, bad, more, or keep it like it is. There is probably alot of errors that need to be fixed I'll get on that, but you got to read my story. All my own. Thought of it my self. no one steal it ok. If you want to post it an tell them it's by me ask first.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"So what's high school like."  
  
"I really don't know how to explain it you."  
  
"Will I like it?"  
  
"I don't know, did you like it before?"  
  
"That was different."  
  
School's is school, what's the difference. I would think home schooling would be better."  
  
"Yeah, but not when you have my mom."  
  
"Point made."  
  
"I'm kinda nervous."  
  
"Why, they won't hit you with an frying pan if you make them mad."  
  
"It's different Trunks. I live on a mountain and rarely see anybody. I only see 2 human's on a reglar basis mom,and Videl. Your mom rarely visit's. I only see Videl cause she married Gohan. The full blooded human's I do see are adults. I don't know a thing about human teenager's, I have no social life.  
  
"At least you've had me all these year's. When Gohan was a kid had only adult's." Goten sighs.  
  
"Your right, there's a first time for everything."  
  
"Those there fighting word's son.Trunk's hadn't intended on a pun. He think's Goten doesn't understand. Goten doesn't.  
  
"Yea them there fighting word's Briefs. "Hey, your name is Trunk's Brief's." Trunk's think's Goten is an idiot.  
  
"So."  
  
"So let's nickname you underwear."  
  
"Goten your a moron, that's something you would say when you were five." Trunk's stated "Go away 10 year old boy."  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Go-ten-son, get it now."  
  
"Ohh, I get it."  
  
"It's a wonder."  
  
"Hey Trunk's do you think a 10 year old would talk to underwear if it talked."  
  
"You would."  
  
"How about you."  
  
"Umm, me at 10, I would burn it."  
  
"Figure's you would."  
  
"Why in the world are we talking about this."  
  
"Why are we."  
  
"What, you started it."  
  
"So I did." Trunk's sighs.  
  
"Oh I remember now, you insulted me, and I was about to kick your butt."Trunk's tackled Goten.  
  
"Trunk's!!! You made my shirt dirty, it's got gum on it mom told me to stay nice."  
  
"Don't be such a baby."  
  
"I'm not an baby you try living with mom when she's PO'ed. Trunk's once again tackled Goten. Goten gasped. "You ripped it, oh your going down Brief's."  
  
"Bring it on." They fought, till they were tired."Let's go Goten let's see here we've missed 1 class."Goten gasped."  
  
" What the beep! My mom is going to beeping kill me."  
  
"Watch your mouth."  
  
"Shut up."Their clothes were ruined but Goten had so much worry he didn't notice "How come no matter how hard I try to be good, you alway's get me in trouble." Trunk's only shrugged his shoulders, that's when they Finally arrived at their school.  
  
"Ok Goten we have home room in 228."  
  
"I'm in 9th grade and your in 10th.  
  
"So."  
  
"I didn't think they shared home room's."  
  
"They don't but I do what I want to."  
  
"Oh ok." Trunk's pointed the way. When Goten got there he noticed Trunk's wasn't behind him. He was going to turn around when a girl saw him and told the teacher. The teacher told him to come in. Goten came in. When immedly everyone laughted at him. The teacher was busy at the board. Goten looked at his self to relize that his shirt was barely on him and he wore short short's instead of pant's.  
  
He tured cherry red, and dove under the teacher's desk.  
  
"May you please inform us why you are late."the teacher asked turing around. When he didn't see Goten he asked manly to himself "Now where did that boy go." But an student anwered any way.  
  
"He's under your desk."  
  
"Well why don't you come out son." (no pun)  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Well why can't you." Goten tossed the remainder of his shirt. The teacher caught it. "Oh my , What happened.  
  
"I ended up sparing on my way to school an I was late, and I had so much on my mind that I didn't notice."  
  
"Um would you like me to call your mom."  
  
"Nooooo, anything but that."  
  
"Do you have anything on?"  
  
"I have short short's that use to be pant's."  
  
"Come on out than." said some girl  
  
"Yeah show your musle's to everyone Goten."Trunk's was in the room listening to the confersation.  
  
"Shut up." an allllllllll could be heard from the entire class. How come no one is laughing at you."  
  
"Why would they."  
  
"well they laughed at me, and where were you. I could have used backup."  
  
"Bathroom." Growling could be heard from under the desk.  
  
"Don't tell me you changed.  
  
"I did."  
  
"WHAT!!!! you had extra clothes and didn't tell me,you, you you jerk." again alllllllllll could be heard around the room.  
  
"Somebody's going to get their butt kicked." a boy said  
  
"Yeah, Trunks."  
  
"No Goten again."  
  
"What I kicked your butt the first time."  
  
"No you didn't, cause I'm the strongest in the school."  
  
"Maybe last year, but we both know I'm stronger then you."  
  
"Exuse me but the only one stronger then Trunk's was Videl when she was in High school, and that wsa from being the daughter of Herule.  
  
"Um let's see here no I don't think so. Videl is strong but I'm stronger and Trunk's is to, right chibi."  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Your Trunks' friend."  
  
"Yesss, i'm his best friend." ohh ahh " what's the big deal Trunks is just Trunks, there's no big deal about Videl, and what's so great about hearle."  
  
"Trunks is the popularest guy in school. Videl is the daughter of the great Hercule. Hercule saved the Earth from Cell at the Cell game's everyone knows that. That was the last straw for Goten.  
  
"I'll kill you." Trunk's had to hold Goten back. "You know nothing (he fought back tear's) nothing, nothing." Goten started to brake down. "You can let me go Trunk's I'm leaving and not coming back, strew High school." Trunk's let him go.  
  
"Don't go Goten." he said, but Goten ran out the door. Trunk's glared at the class."Don't say a word."  
  
"Um t t t trunk's Hercule didn't save the world, did he."  
  
"No, he couldn't even take a punch from Cell we still don't get how he surived." The class was speechless. "Hey were you all there when a 8 year old knocked him out with one punch." gasp's were heard every where.  
  
"No way." a kid said.  
  
"Yes way, I was there the boy had lavender hair."  
  
"Trunk's was that you?"  
  
"I don't want to brag, but yes it was." Wow, do you think it's true, I don't belive it, Liar, Couldn't be could it, and other comment's of the sort were heard wispearing all around the room. Else where in the hall Goten ran into Gohan ( a teacher at that school) who happened to be at the right place at the right time.  
  
"Let me leave."  
  
"No"  
  
"Why"  
  
"It's your first day what happened, uh, besides your clothes."  
  
"Oh Trunk's and I spared on the way to school and he had extra clothes, and was changing while I was laughted at. I dove under the teacher's desk untill someone bought up Herlule, and when I asked what's so great about him just out of furstration they said, they said, they said that Hercule saved the world from Cell. Trunks had to hold me back. You did thro and dad, and dad.Goten started to break down.  
  
"Goten, i'm, i'm, sorry."  
  
"It's ok Gohan at least you saved the world and alway's been like a father to me even now."  
  
"I try."  
  
"Gohan."  
  
"Goten." They hug. "Now how's about giving class another try." Goten sighs and smiles a little.  
  
"Okk okk i'm going, just don't tell mom."  
  
"Never thought of it, oh and Goten put some clothes on."  
  
"Sure thing bro, Sure thing." They smile and head in opposite directions toward's their classes. 


End file.
